Five years ago
by CriminalMindsfan97
Summary: It have been five years ago since the BAU split up. What have happened since then? Two of the former members have something big going on in their life's and will they BAU-team find their way back and be a team again? Read to found out! :) It's a "team fic", but it will be more than one pairing and most focus on one of them.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my second fic and as you proably know, is English not my main language. But I do my best! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, I just have some fun with them ;)_

It was a beautiful and clear morning in DC, it was a little bit cold but it didn't matter. Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau sat on the little café, with each cup of coffee. They hadn't seen each other for a few weeks, it was different from before, when they used to work together and see each other every day. That was five years ago. The BAU team had been splintered. Garcia was the only one who still worked at the BAU, with the new team. They did small chatting, when they saw a woman walk in to the little café. She was tall and had dark raven hair. She looked quite familiar.

"Garcia, doesn't that look like Emily?" JJ asked and nodded towards the woman. Garcia looked around at her, with shock.

"Omg, it's her!" Garcia said. Even if they just saw her back, was it now wondering about who it was. They saw the woman pay for her coffee and started to walk towards the doors.

"Emily?" Garcia yelled with a low voice. But it was enough, she heard it and turned around and smiled. She walked to Garcia and JJs' table.

"Jennifer and Penelope?" Emily said and looked at JJ and Garcia. JJ nodded.

"You can call me JJ you know." JJ said and smiled at her. Emily smiled back and before she could say something more, Garcia stood up and gave her a hug.

"Glad to see you Em. You can well sit with us?" Garcia asked. Emily looked a little bit shocked and then glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, I still have time." She said and sat down on the last chair, against JJ and Garcia.

"So you two have still been in touch the last years?" Emily asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah…But we don't meet so often as before." JJ answered. Emily nodded slowly. The tension between them was a little bit awkward. But maybe that's not so strange, when you don't have seen each other for five years.

"So do you still work at Pentagon JJ?" Emily asked.

"Yes I do." JJ answered.

"And you Garcia?" Emily said and looked at Garcia.

"I still work for BAU, with the new team. But they are not as good as our was." Garcia said. Emily really missed BAU, some days more than other. Sure she liked her new job, but it wasn't BAU.

"So you then Em, what are you doing?" JJ asked and looked at Emily.

"I work at the DC office, most paper work actually." Emily answered and drank of her coffee. Garcia looked at her, she hadn't changed much, her hair was a little bit longer, but except oh that she looked like she did back then. Then something flashed and Garcia saw it. The diamond ring on Emily's left hand, on her fourth finger. It was obvious that it was an engagement ring. Garcia escaped a small gasp. Both JJ and Emily saw at her.

"Oh my god... Are you engaged?" Garcia asked and looked at Emily.

Emily glanced at her ring and then back at Garcia and JJ, who looked curious at her.

"Yeah…"Emily smiled.

"Oh…Congratulations!" JJ said.

"Thanks" Emily answered. Garcia looked at her.

"So who is the lucky man?" she asked curiously. Emily was just about to answer when her phone started to ring. She looked apologetic at them, before she answered.

"Sorry, it was my boss. I need to go." Emily said and starts to go.

"Wait!" JJ said. Emily turned around and saw at them.

"Can't we decide a meeting or something, a girl's night?" She asked at saw at Garcia and Emily.

"Sure. I should like that." Emily smiled and handed over her card to JJ.

"I really need to go. But you can well call me and we can plan something?" Emily said. JJ nodded and Emily walked away. Both Garcia and JJ smiled, it was fun to meet their friend again. It had been too long ago.

So this was the first chapter, who do you think is Emily's "lucky man"? The answers is probably easy..

Leave a review or a comment? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the second chapter..I hope you will enjoy it! :)_

_And a big thank you to all of you who have comment, follow (etc) this story. It made me really happy to see that people actually like it, It make me wanna write more :)_

Emily stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her body and went out the bedroom. It was quite big, with a king-sized bed in the middle. Emily opened the closet and took her dress, it was a natural black dress. Emily plugged in her hairdryer and started to blow her hair. She was a little nervous, she had met Garcia and JJ yesterday and now had they decided to go out on a girl's night, like the old days. Like they did when they still were at the BAU. It had been little awkward to meet them, even if it's was fun to see her old friends again. Emily remembered all the crazy girl nights they had before, how fun they had on work even if they worked with killers, murders and all that. She really missed the rest of the team too. She had often wondering what the rest of them did. She knew that Hotch had got a promotion and Rossi had retirement and now she knew about JJ and Garcia too.

"So here it is…" JJ said and parked the car outside a white house and saw at Garcia, who sat in the passenger seat. "It's quite big…" Garcia said. JJ nodded and looked at the house again.

"Her mystery man must be rich or something." Garcia said. She had thought about to check Emily up, but she had felt that she didn't had any rights to do that, even if she wanted to. They went out of the car and started to go towards the house. Garcia pressed the doorbell and waited. It didn't take long before the door opened.

Both JJ and Garcia looked at the man in the doorway with shock. It wasn't what they had expected, this wasn't a stranger. This man in front of them was someone they had knew for years.

"I didn't remember that you could be that quiet, baby girl" He said and glanced at Garcia, if she should remember the old nickname.

"What are you doing here?" Garcia asked, even if the answer was pretty obvious, but she was too shocked to say something else. He laughed.

"I'm live here. This is my house" He said and took a sip of the beer, who he held in his hand. Then Emily appeared behind him and smiled at Garcia and JJ. Then she looked at her fiancé.

"You couldn't put a shirt on before you opened the door, couldn't you?" Emily said and eyed at Derek's bare chest.

"So you don't enjoying the view?" Derek said and smiled. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do…But we have guests" Emily said and nodded towards JJ and Garcia. Derek sighed and went toward the stairs.

"So you and Derek huh? Derek Morgan?!" Garcia asked and looked at Emily. Emily nodded.

"Yeah.." Emily answered.

"How did that happened?" JJ asked. Emily bit her bottom lip. It felt weird, if this had been five years ago, had she not needed to explain, they should know it any way. But they hadn't seen each other for five years, they weren't as close as they used to be. They had been best friends, but when the team had splintered had they drifted away from each other. They had said that they should stay in touch, but it had been easier to say it, than actually do it.

"I can tell you..." Emily started when Derek came back, now with a shirt on.

"I thought you were supposed to go out?" He said and looked between Emily and JJ and Garcia. Emily turned around to Derek. "We are on our way." Emily said. Derek smiled and leaned down and gave her a passionate but quick kiss on the lips.

"Have fun." He said.

"We will." Emily answered and gave him a quick kiss, before they left.

Emily, JJ and Garcia sat at a table in the bar, with each drinks in front of each other.

"So Emily, tell us how it comes that you and Derek are engaged." Garcia said. Emily smiled, this side of Garcia was definitely a side she knew.

"It's kinda blurry..." Emily said and sipped from her drink.

"I think we always have had feelings for each other, even from the beginning when I joined the BAU. I mean we flirted, joked and teased each other all the time. We were partners, we became very close friends and then we found out that we liked the same books." Emily began. Garcia looked at her, confused.

"What books? I didn't know Derek liked to read." Garcia said.

"He does, or at last Kurt Vonnegut. But it's not that strange that you didn't know, Derek is not exactly the kind of guy who talks about books. I guess that is "our" thing." Emily answered. Garcia looked shocked, almost hurt. Garcia hadn't said it, but Emily knew that she had been hurt by the fact that she and Derek had drifted apart when the team had splintered. They had been very close, they had been best friends like brother and sister.

"So keep going, it must have happened after you left the BAU, right?" JJ said. Emily looked confused for a second, the story right.

"Yeah, like I said I think we had feelings for each other even before we knew it. I know that I always liked him, but I ignored it and told myself that it wasn't more than friendship." Emily paused. "But it changed when I had quit on the team. It was actually the day I quit. I were on a date with a guy and then I just heard a voice in my head who said "Emily what the hell are you doing here." And then a realized that it was wrong, I didn't belong there. Then I ended up on his doorstep in the middle of the night." Emily half laughed at the memory.

"What happened then?" JJ asked curious. "I showed up at his doorstep and kissed him. I think he was very surprised, but he kissed me back. We talked for hours and told how we felt and here we are." Emily concluded.

"That was beautiful." JJ said and smiled at Emily.

"You really love him, don't you?" Garcia asked.

"I really do. I don't think I ever have loved someone as much as I love Derek." Emily said and glanced at her engagement ring. She had actually never been that kind of girl who had dreamed about wedding and kids and family and all that. Definitely with the work she had, but when she understood her feelings for Derek, had it been real.

"Okay, enough about me. What about you two?" Emily said and looked at Garcia and JJ. "Are you still together with Will, JJ?" Emily asked.

"Yes. And Henry has grown big." JJ said and smiled with the thoughts of her son. Emily had almost forgotten about Henry.

"Oh…I almost forgot about him." Emily said and then she turned to Garcia. "You and Kevin then?" Garcia nodded. "Kevin and I are still together, we actually live together now too." Garcia said. "Oh, congratulations." Emily said.

They kept talking about everything and nothing, ordered more drinks and danced and laughed. It were almost as the old days again. It was late, but it was still a lot of people on the club. Then a man came up to their table.

"Hello there girls. " He said and looked at them. The looked at him.

"Hey." They said. Even if Emily was a little bit drunk, could she feel the man's eyes at her. She turned around and looked at him. "Did you want something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to buy you a drink." He said and winked at her and let his eyes wandering down Emily's body. Emily just looked at him for a moment.

"Can I buy you a drink then? Then we can dance and have some fun…" He said and winked at her. Emily laughed.

"I don't think so." Emily said. The man looked surprised at her. "Oh, come on don't be like that…We could have really fun." He said. Emily just looked at him, it was obvious that he was a player and used to get what he wanted.

"I said no." Emily answered a little bit harder this time.

"Why not? I don't see a guy here, so I don't think you are taken." He said and leaned closer to Emily. She did not flinch, she just sat were she sat.

"Not because it is your business, but because you annoying me. So are I taken, I'm engaged, so leave me alone." Emily said and looked the man in the eyes. He just looked shocked at her before he left.

"Oh.." JJ said and looked at Emily. She just took a sip from her drink. "Jerk." Emily muttered. Then all of them started to laugh.

It was after midnight before they left the bar and now they were quite drunk. "Do you know what we should do? We should fix a reunion for the whole team…" Emily said.

"That's a good idea." Garcia said. "But where should we have that?" JJ asked.

"Hm…My and Derek's house is big enough." Emily said.

"Yeah, we can do it tomorrow it's just Sunday." Garcia said and looked at Emily.

"Yeah, you van well call them, Reid, Hotch, Rossi. You just need to search them up." Emily said. Garcia nodded.

"But will Derek be ok with it then?" JJ asked. Emily looked confused for a while.

"Yeah, yeah." Emily nodded. Then the cab stopped and they were outside her house.

"Well see you tomorrow then?" Emily said before she went out of the cab. JJ and Garcia nodded. "And I really had a great time tonight." Emily said and smiled to Garcia and JJ.

"We too." They answered.

Emily went out of the cab and started to walk towards the house. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She left her purse on the chair in the corner and walked towards the stair. She quietly opened the door toward her and Derek's bedroom. She didn't turned the lamp on, because she didn't wanted to wake him. Emily slowly changed her dress to her sleep shirt. Or it was one of Derek's T-shirts, her favorite shirt of his, which also were his favorite shirt. Emily actually didn't know why she loved that shirt so much, she just did.

"Oh…Your home…" Derek yawned when Emily lay down next to him.

"Yeah.., Sorry I'm late, but we had so fun, but now I'm so tired." Emily yawed. Derek turned over so he could look at her. "It's fine, I'm glad you had fun." He said and looked at her. Emily snuggled closer to him and hand pulled her into his arms. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"We had really fun, it was almost as before. Except from that it was an annoying guy who flirted with me." Emily said. She could feel how Derek held his breath for a moment. She looked up, in to his eyes. "Hey, it's ok. I kicked his butt and told him to leave me alone" Emily said and gave him a small kiss. He smiled. "That's my girl." Derek said and leaned down to kiss her. His sweet lips covered hers and Emily could feel his breath when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She covered her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When the stopped, wasn't it because they wanted to, it was because they needed to breath. Then Emily started to kissing him again and rolled over, so she was on top of him.

"I thought you were tired?" Derek whispered against her lips. "Not anymore." Emily answered and tried to kiss him, but Derek stopped her.

"Maybe I'm tired…" Derek said huskily.

"Since when is Derek Morgan too tired for sex?" Emily asked and looked at him. Derek smiled cleverly and winked at her. Then it dawned on her, he teased her.

"That wasn't fear." Emily said but smiled at him. He laughed.

"You should have seen your face, you looked so disappointed." He said. Emily shake her head.

"Now you must to make it up to me…" Emily said and licked her lips and winked at him. Derek raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"On that way…"

_As the most of you already guessed, was it Derek who was "the lucky man"..Of course considering that I'm a DEMILY-shipper and I will go down with that ship forever..And to me is Emily/Derek only paring who make sense..Please don't hate me for that..It's my opinon..And I dont mean that the other parings is not allowable, It just that I don't understand them.. _

_Any way I hope you liked this chapter..m Even if I'm not sure it went out as I wanted it to.._

_Leave a comment or review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three! :) Pretty short, my idea from the beginning was to put the reunion in this chapter, because I wanted to really focus on just that. So thats why it have to wait to the next chapter. But it will be in chapter 4, I promise :)_

_And again thanks to all of you who have comment etc..It makes me really happy and makes me wanna write more :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, I just have some fun with them ;)_

Emily snuggled closer to the pillow and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"Time to wake up sleepy beauty." Derek whispered into her ear and kissed down her neck.

"No, leave me alone I want to sleep." Emily muttered. Derek shook his head.

"Em, it's 10.30, you need to get up." Derek said. Emily turned over so she lay on her back, she yawned and blinked a few times. "Ah…It's your fault that I'm so tired." She said and looked at Derek.

"How can it be my fault that you are tired?" He asked and saw at her. Emily sat up and yawed again. "Because we went three rounds last night and I had been drinking."

Derek shook his head. "It's your entire fault. I didn't make you drink or suggested that we should have sex. It was you." Derek said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay…okay. It was worth a try." Emily winked at him. She knew it was her own fault that she was so tired, but she liked to joke him a little. Then she felt how her head was pounding.

"Ah, stupid hangover." She muttered. She didn't know that Derek had heard her, but obvious he had when he handed her a glass of water. Emily smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks." she said and looked at him. He sat down beside her. "No problem Princess." Derek smiled at her. Emily leaned closer to him, so she could give him a kiss and then the phone started to ring. Emily grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand.

"Prentiss." She answered. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Em, I just called to ask when we can come to the reunion." Garcia said.

"What?" Emily asked confused, she could feel Derek's eyes at her.

"Yeah, the reunion for the team, remember? We decide it last night, you said it could be at your and Derek's place." Garcia explained.

"Yeah right…Um… What says about 18.30? "Emily said slowly.

"That's great, I call the others." Garcia said and hangs up. Emily touched the end button and laid the cellphone on the nightstand.

"What was that about?" Derek asked and looked confused at her. Emily swallowed and took a breath, before she looked at him.

"It was Garcia…I kinda promised that we could have a reunion for the team...here, today." Emily said. Derek looked confused for a moment.

"You mean…that you said we could have the reunion here? Today?" Derek asked. Emily nodded. "And you couldn't have tell me sooner?" he asked and saw at her.

"I would have, but I didn't even remember it. I was drunk remember?" Emily said.

Derek shook his head. He looked at Emily, she sat there on the bed with just the blanked around her naked body. She was so beautiful, she always was. But she was special beautiful in the morning, she looked so relaxed. Except from the expression on her face, guilt.

"You don't need to look so guilty out. I'm not angry, I was just surprised." Derek said and saw at her. Emily looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"So how do we fix this? We need to fix dinner and that's will probably be interesting, considering that no one of us is good at cooking." Emily half laughed.

"We have a few hours to fix it and I know who we can call." Derek said cleverly.

"Who?" Emily asked curiously.

"My mom." Derek answered.

Emily went into the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. She felt much more energetic now, after a shower and a few cups of coffees. She stopped when she heard Derek's voice. It was obvious that he talked to his mum, because he had that soft and sweet voice, which he only had when he talked with his mum. Emily walked over to him there he stood beside the kitchen counter. "Wait mom, Em's here, I gonna put you on speaker." Derek said and laid his cellphone on the kitchen counter.

"Hi Fran." Emily said.

"Hey Emily. How you doing? Derek told me you needed some help?"

Emily leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, we will have a reunion for our old teammates, from our old team. But you know Derek and I are not the best at cooking…So we should need some advice about what we can do." Emily said. Emily could hear Fran laugh.

"Well…I see…Potato and steak is a classic. But also some sort of pasta or chicken or something like that." Fran said. Emily looked at Derek and she knew they thought about the same thing. Maybe it was classic meals, but the question was if they could cook it without burning it.

"Thanks mama, we figure something out." Derek said and was just about to end the phone call when Fran speak again.

"Oh…, and I thought about to visit next weekend, you are well gonna look after a wedding dress then, right Emily?" Fran asked.

"Yeah." Emily answered.

"Should it be okay if I came with you?" Fran asked. Emily smiled, it should be so much more fun if she had someone with her, who could give advice and help her to find the perfect dress. "Of course." Emily said happily. They said good bye and ended the call. Derek put his arms around Emily and leaned down to kiss her. His soft lips who pressed against hers, their tongues who played with each other.

"How do you do that? You always make me lose the control, even when we just kissing." Emily asked when they broke apart. Derek laughed.

"I'm a Morgan." He answered and raised an eyebrow and winked at her. Emily rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Come on we have work to do." Emily said and dragged him out of the kitchen.

_I hope you liked it :) _

_I don't know when I will be able to update again, because I don't have so much time to write as I wish I had :( And now when school have start again and all the homeworks etc..But I will try to update as soon as I can! :)_

_Leave a comment or review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4, I know it was a long time ago since I posted, but I have been really busy :/ Hope you will like this chapter, just some fluff :)_

"Emily, slow down." Derek said and grabbed Emily arm as she rushed around in the kitchen, she had been running around for the last hours, to make everything perfect before the reunion. Emily turned around and looked at him, the nervousness glimmered in her eyes. The just stood there for a moment, looking each other in the eyes.

"Em, relax." Derek said in a low voice. Emily swallowed and took a breath.

"I can't.., everything must be perfect.. It's so much to do, what if.." Emily started, but Derek putted a finger on her lips.

"Shh… Everything is perfect and it just our old team, our friends, remember? They won't care if the food isn't totally perfect, or if it is little messy in the kitchen. Relax." Derek said and looked Emily straight in the eyes.

"But…" Emily started, but Derek stopped her with a sweet kiss. Emily pressed her lips against his, it was just a small kiss, but it calmed her a little. When they broke apart, Emily leaned against him and sighed.

"It will be great, the food is almost done and the table is fixed. Nothing can go wrong and it's our old team, who we used to work with every day. Not some strangers." Derek said and pressed a light kiss to her for head.

"Are you sure?.. I'm just so nervous…" Emily said as the doorbell rang. They shared quick look, Emily was still a little nervous. But she putted the thoughts away when Derek took her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. Emily took a deep breath, when Derek opened the front door.

Emily had thought that JJ and Garcia should have been the first one to the reunion, considering that they were the one who had come up with this the idea. And they already had been here once. But Emily had definitely not expected David Rossi as the first guest. But it was the writer and the famous profiler, David Rossi who they used to work with. The man who almost had been like a kind of father to Emily, the man who saw these things that everyone else missed.

Emily just stood there, a little too shocked to do anything. But Derek more quick-witted.

"Hello Rossi, good to see you." Derek said a held out a hand towards Rossi, but he surprised him and gave him a friendly 'man-hug'.

"Good to see you too, Derek." Rossi said and smiled. Then he looked past Derek, and looked at Emily. Who still hadn't moved, and in some way Rossi saw the diamond ring right away. He smiled at Emily and looked between her and Derek.

"Well I guess I'm not surprised." He said with a clear voice.

"You're not?" Emily asked surprised. She had not expected that. Rossi shook his head and he was just about to answer when a car parked at the driveway. Rossi turned around to see who it was. It was Garcia and JJ and in their surprise also Spencer Reid. Rossi, Derek and Emily just looked shocked for a moment.

"Hi everybody! Rossi is so good to see you!" Garcia said and gave Rossi ha hug, then Derek and last Emily.

"Hi Penelope, it's good to see you too. And you two too" Rossi said and looked at JJ and Reid too.

"Hi Reid, JJ." Derek said and nodded at them. Emily just smiled at them, before they went inside. Emily went to the kitchen to check on the food, so it didn't burnt. The nervous thoughts were almost gone. Emily knew that she actually don't have any reason to be nervous, but she couldn't help it. Sure it was just her former colleagues, but the thing was that they hadn't seen each other for almost five years.

"Em, are you coming?" Derek's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, Emily turned around and saw Derek in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yeah, the food is done. But shouldn't we wait for Hotch?" she asked. Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Emily.

"He is already here, didn't you hear when he came?" Derek asked.

"No...I was deep thinking…" Emily answered. Derek sighed and put his arms around her. "Don't say that you still are nervous?" he said and glanced down at her. But Emily didn't answer, she didn't need to. Derek could see it in her eyes and just the fact that she didn't had heard when Hotch had come, was obvious enough.

"Hey, I said no worries. It will be fun." Derek said as they heard laughs from the dinner room. "Come one, we need to serve the dinner, before it gets cold." Derek said and gave Emily a quick kiss. They took the bowls and the forms with the food and went out to the dinner room. The room was pretty big, with a long wood table in the middle and matched chairs around it. The put the food down and looked at the others. Hotch smiled and looked at Emily, he had already said hi Derek, but not to Emily. And as the profiler he was, he could see the hints of nervousness in her body langue.

"Hello Emily." Hotch said at the same time when Emily sat down at her place.

"Hi Hotch, good to see you." Emily gave him a small smile. Hotch was just about to say something when Derek interrupted. "So what do you guys want to drink? I think we have some scotch if you want Rossi?" Derek said and held up a bottle.

"Ah, perfect. Bring it to me." Rossi said and Derek gave him the bottle.

"And the ladies?" Derek said and turned towards JJ and Garcia.

"Wine." They said at the same time. Derek held up two bottles of wine, one with red one and the other one with white.

"Red or white?" he asked. Both of them took the white one and Derek opened the bottle and gave it to Garcia. Then he opened the bottle with the red wine.

"I guess you want the red one?" Derek asked and looked at Emily, she smiled and nodded. He knows her too well. Derek started to pour the wine in Emily's glass.

"So where did you find this place? It looks kina expensive." Rossi asked and looked around. "Yeah...It actually belonged to a..." Derek started.

"Eh, Derek…" Emily said and at the same time her glass got overfilled and the wine ran out on the table and down at Emily's lap and shirt. Derek had totally forgotten what he was doing.

"Oh, shit honey! I'm sorry." Derek said and looked guilty. Emily took a napkin and tried to wipe the wine from her shirt. "It's okay…Clean up here and I go and change my clothes." Emily said and went out from the room.

~CM~

"So..Rossi have you found wife number six or seven yet?" Derek asked and saw at Rossi. They had eaten the dinner when Emily had come back, now they had moved from the dinner room to the living room, where they ate the dessert, lemon pie.

"Ha, very funny. I had three wives, which is an acceptable number. And no, I'm not looking either." Rossi answered.

"I think I will just keep me to one." Derek said and looked at Emily who sat beside him on the couch. "You better do." Emily smirked and winked at him. Derek smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They ate and did some small talk and when Derek went out to the kitchen to set the dish in the dishwasher, Garcia followed him.

"Hi." She said with a low voice. Derek looked up at her, he could see hints of sadness in her eyes. He guessed she wanted to talk and he was right.

"Hi, everything okay?" He asked. Garcia shook her head. "I thought you were a profiler Derek.." Garcia said. Derek smiled.

"I'm and I guess you want to talk?" He said and looked her in the eyes. Garcia nodded.

"I…I just missed you so much.." she said.

"I missed you too. You were my best friend Penelope, I know you are sad and maybe even a little hurt because we loosed the contact." Derek said and saw at her, to see if he was in the right direction, he was, Derek could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Derek said and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you Derek, I felt lost when we drifted apart…" Garcia whispered at his chest.

"I hope you know it was never my meaning to leave our friendship. It was just so much at the time, the team drifted apart. I got a new job and needed to work hard, and then I and Emily got together…" Derek said and looked at Garcia…

"You're not angry at Emily right?" He asked, it didn't seem like that, but Derek had to ask. "No! Of course not, I'm just a little sad that I didn't know you the last years and she did. But I'm really happy for you two." Garcia said and looked at Derek and gave him a smile. Derek smiled at her, but then he looked seriously at her again. "Why didn't you just search me up? I know you easily could have done that, so why didn't you?" He asked. Garcia looked on the ground, she had thought about it many times but… "I thought you…Maybe…Didn't wanted to have contact anymore.." Garcia whispered. Derek just stared at her for a moment. "No, it wasn't that. It was just so much at the time, as I told you. It wasn't me meaning…" Derek started, but Garcia interrupted him.

"I know, I understand that and I'm not blaming you." Garcia smiled at him and Derek gave her a smile back. "Thanks, so we're good?" Derek asked. Garcia nodded. "Sure we are hot stuff." Garcia winked and Derek laughed. "There's my baby girl." He smiled. They went back to the living room, Derek sat down at his place beside Emily on the couch. Emily gave him a wonderingly glance.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered, Derek nodded and smiled at her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Emily smiled at him and gave him a kiss, even thought she could feel the others glances on them, but it didn't matter. Not right now, she was relieved and it just felt so good right now. With her fiancé's arms around her and her friends, sure everything wasn't like it used to be, but it was enough for now.

Leave a comment or review? ;)

Oh and if you are on instagram, feel free to follow me, at criminal_minds_97 :)


End file.
